


Silent Studies

by NightmaresReach



Category: Legend of Zelda, SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Cussing, Escape, Gen, Horror, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Legend of Zelda References, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Murder, Mystery, Running Away, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmaresReach/pseuds/NightmaresReach
Summary: He walks through the darkness, nothing else except his shoes scrapping the ground were heard. After a while, he sees more normal lighting; a yellow/white tint, though it was still dim. This area split off into two path; the one in front of him leads directly to a door, the other to his left seems to continue on infinitely, fading again, like the first hall, into pure black. On the ground, the blood trail from earlier seems to run down the second hall. Link crouched to get a better look at the red marks, supporting his weight on his sword. "scraapp". His head snaps up, looking down the hall.





	Silent Studies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say this now; don't question this story's unnecessary existence lol. It was made purely for; writing practice, fun, clearing boredom, and its mainly all because of Gmod.  
> I hope all reading this have fun and help me improve my writing!  
> With that all being said, welcome and enjoy diving into this weird cross-over.

The hall stretched on for ages, the only light coming from the flash of alarms. The red hue of the alarms added a glow to the scattered crimson pools trailing down into the blackness. The only sounds that could be heard were the gunfire, the groaning, and the noise of concrete upon concrete. Past the blackness, and following the red trail, was a simple door. It lead to what may have been a break room. The room was destroyed. Not any living thing or object left unbroken by the havoc. In the current room, a now blue hue started to swirl into the red, tinting it purple. The room began to shake, almost like it was shivering. The blue twirled more violently now, until an opening was clear, and out of this hole a figure seemed to be falling through. 

The person, now completely visible, appeared off. He had pale pointed ears mostly hidden in a long, golden mane of hair. His attire held a resemblance to a tunic, blue in color, with a series of light blue swirls on its edges. His pants appeared to be a form of brown leather, stitched on the hems. Scattered amongst him were various items, such as a glittering sword and some broken arrows. Clenched in his hand was a torn letter, some words are visible- "Dear Link, it seems that the threads attaching this-". The letter is cut off there.  

The man that seems to go by the name Link starts to move, small twitches to rolling onto to his side. He groans, curling into himself, clearly in pain. His sharp blue eyes crack open only to see just more darkness. Slowly, he pushes himself into a sitting position, noting the blood running down his left arm. Wincing, he lifts up his sleeve. Chunks of glass are lodged into it, probably from his fall. He grabs and tears the sleeve off, then starts the task on taking the shards out. He groans, eyes squeezing shut as he pulls out the largest one. Once he rids himself of shards, he quickly wraps his arm up in the torn sleeve, to slow the pouring blood. 

He stops for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath. Finally he look around himself, to try and catch his baring's. The rooms walls seems to be leaking blood, behind the broken table he guesses the glass is from, appears to be a bloody hand, missing some fingers. Link turns away from this, deciding he's had enough of his surrondings. Instead, he snatchs up his sword and hullster, swinging it over his good arm. The note he had discarded catches his eye. Reading over the only line visible, he frowns, trying to remember what the rest had said. The last thing he remembers is when he was getting water from a stream, the ground seems to start cracking, and he fell when it shattered under him. "not the weridest thing that’s happened to me" he thinks. But now that his mind is on that subject, he starts to wonder if he is even in the same universe anymore. 

Deciding that he needs to get out in the open to see where he was, he finally gets up onto his feet. He walks to the doorway that leads out to the hall. Though there is the dime red light, the hall fades into pure black. He could light up the hall is he needed to, but he felt light headed from the blood loss. He draws his sword, knowing that something had to have caused the red stains littered everywhere. The swords blue handle tinted purple in the light. On guard, he starts to make his way down the hall. Once he gets to the end of the lighter portion, he notices the trail of blood split into two, scratched up paths. A sound similar to nails on chalk board sounds off somewhere in the distance. Links head snaps up at the noise. He pushes himself againest the wall, slowly making his way into the darkness, on edge. He walked for about ten minutes. No other sounds were heard.  

He walks through the darkness, nothing else except his shoes scrapping the ground were heard. After a while, he sees more normal lighting; a yellow/white tint, though it was still dim. This area split off into two path; the one in front of him leads directly to a door, the other to his left seems to continue on infinitely, fading again, like the first hall, into pure black. On the ground, the blood trail from earlier seems to run down the second hall. Link crouched to get a better look at the red marks, supporting his weight on his sword. "scraapp". His head snaps up, looking down the hall. He squints, then freezes. Just at the edge of where the light dissipates, was a figure. It did not move, facing Link. Its proportions were all wrong, a large head with a semi skinny torso, and its limbs were stubs. It was similar to a statue. Link slowly lifted himself up, along with his sword. He backs up a bit, trying to figure out why the creature wasn’t moving. He blinked, the dust coating everywhere getting into his eyes. "scraaapp". His eyes snapped open, and the entity was closer to him, yet again unmoving. 

Through this he came to a few realizations. One, the creature has blood smears all over it. Two, he can't take his eyes off the damn thing. And three, he needs to get the fuck going. Keeping his sharp eyes on the living statue, he starts to walk sideways toward the door from earlier. He slowly turns to push his back against it. He hears the scrapping and sees its shadow just around the corner. 

 Link slams his hand in the direction of where the door handle should be. Instead, his hand hits a circular shape that moves into the wall. He almost falls through the door as it seems to vanish, but manages to keep his footing. Once on the other side, he violently punches (what he realized to be a button) and the door slides out of the wall, slamming closed. Just for precaution, he stabs the button, rendering the door useless. He can hear the monster on the other side, seeming to try and open the door. He steps back.  

After what seemed like a century, it appeared to leave. Link bends over, hands on his knees as he heaves in air. When he catches his breath and turns to see where he was at, he saw, down a short set of stairs, a set of metal doors, separated from on another by metal beams, lined up with bright text above them saying – "Heavy Containment Zone". He cautiously makes his way down the steps, sword raised in case that thing, or something else, appeared. When he made it down to the area right outside the doors, he saw on the wall to his left some more text- "The SCP Foundation". 

"I haven't heard of this place, and they seem to like painting their title everywhere. Who the hell are they and why the fuck is there a living statue walking around" Link thought, deciding going further was the only way to figure that out. 

 


End file.
